1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a headwear support system and, more particularly, to a sports cap support system that can be used to protect the cap's integrity during transportation or storage.
2. Background of Related Art
Any golfer who has travelled to play golf has probably encountered the issue of how to pack their caps so that they do not get smashed or lose their shape and/or integrity during transportation. Whether it's packing them within luggage or to the outside of a golf travel case, this is often a big issue. Some pack the inside of the caps with apparel such as socks and underwear. Some just “fold in” the back of the cap toward the front. And some carry them separately in a carry-on bag. The same issue may apply to other types of headwear, such as baseball caps or non-sports related headwear.